Next Time
by beyondwonder
Summary: Dean was in the right place, but certainly the wrong time… dean/jo


Author: Beyond_Wonder

Rating: M15+ (adult situations + language)

Summary:_ Dean was in the right place, but certainly the wrong time…_

Spoilers: Slight spoiler from BUABS and mention of Lazarus Rising.

Pairings: Dean/Jo

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or sites or anything to do with the supernatural series. Please don't sue.

Note: This was written after watching BUABS (for the hundredth time) and I thought don't get mad Jo - get even!

* * *

Dean Winchester was restless. Sitting alone in his beloved Impala, he waited and watched the lonely bar's door open and close, as the last of the late night patrons stumbled out. A cool breeze slithered through the tiny crack in the window Dean had left open to avoid the windscreen fogging up, and he tried not to shiver. He checked his watch and was grateful it was finally closing time. Finally the neon lights switched off and Dean straightened up in his leather seat.

For reasons he'd rather not acknowledge, Dean had been unable to walk into the bar in front of him. Despite trying to convince himself it was just another bar, he knew differently. He knew because unlike every other dingy bar in America, Joanna Harvelle was inside.

The petite looking, blonde haired, spitfire was mere meters away and he couldn't convince himself to get out of the car and go inside and order himself a drink. '_Stop being such a pansy and go in there!'_ he growled at himself. Instead, he sat inside his car watching the bar for any sign of her. He told himself that when she left the bar, he would approach her, and apologize for not coming in for a drink. He'd even make up a lie and tell her it was because he didn't want to distract her from her work, and that he didn't want to get her in trouble with her boss.

He found himself reflecting on the last time he had seen her. It had been a long time, a lot had happened since Duluth. He wondered if she even remembered that he was supposed to call her, and that he'd conveniently forgotten and moved on to the next hunt. He wondered why she wasn't back with her mom helping rebuild the roadhouse, and why she was working at this new bar instead of the one in Duluth. He wondered if she got fired for the window Sam had broken when he was possessed. He wondered if she knew he was alive and back from Hell.

All these questions floated around the inside of the impala while he continued to wait for her to exit the bar. There was a sudden shadow by the door, and Dean lent forward.

A young man, with short cropped brown hair, and a worn leather jacket, strode arrogantly out of the bar. In his hand he clutched a bottle of whiskey. Dean leant back in his seat disappointed. He pretended not to notice the man who climbed into his over baring, black truck beside him, and watched out of the corner of his eye as he reversed out of his parking spot. It wasn't until the truck pulled to a stop by the door of the bar, that Dean started to pay closer attention. The young man honked the horn. Dean started to open the car door when the bar door suddenly flew open.

Jo emerged carrying two overflowing bags of garbage. She nodded to the driver and headed to the side of the building with the bags. Dean couldn't help but appreciate her creamy, pale features that where exposed to the world in a skimpy black top. His eyes continued to trail hungrily down her long legs wrapped in dangerously tight denim. Her hair was pulled back in loose ponytail, and as she threw the bags of trash into the dumpster, her jeans lowered and he could see the same tattoo on her ass that he had on his chest. Dean grinned; obviously Bobby had passed around the protection design but he doubted he'd told her to put it there.

She locked the lid of the dumpster and tugged her jeans back up. The driver of the truck lowered his window and wolf whistled. Dean chuckled when she gave him the bird.

"Come on Sweetheart! I haven't got all night," the driver shouted out the window after her.

"Keep yelling at me and the only thing you'll get is my foot planted in your ass!" she yelled back at him, and finished locking the bar door. She tested the lock twice before running around the truck to the passenger side. Dean felt something close to anger beat painfully against his ribs when she climbed into the truck and kissed the guy.

The truck rolled forward slightly and he saw her laugh. Dean narrowed his eyes. The driver reeved his engine and then took out of the parking lot at top speed. He continued to watch as the driver turned sharply and speed down the street ignoring the red light.

Dean gritted his teeth. So much for his grand plans of catching up with her. If he were honest with himself (and he never was) he would admit that he wanted to be the one that took her home; instead he was the creepy stalker sitting in his car alone on a Saturday night. Starting his car, he slipped gently out of the car park and onto the street. The traffic light was already green and he turned and headed back to the motel.

Sam was already asleep when Dean tossed the room keys on the small table between the two beds. He dumped his jacket and started to kick his boots off when he heard a familiar giggle. He frowned and ducked to the side of the window and peeled back the curtain. Sure enough he spotted Jo with the truck drivers arm around her waist pulling her into a passionate kiss. Dean threw the curtains back in disgust when the guy unlocked the door and dragged her inside.

Sam mumbled something and rolled over in his sleep. Dean sat down on the edge of his bed while shaking his head. He figured this was his bad karma for not talking to her. Taking his boots and watch off he froze when he heard the familiar guitar rift of AC/DC's _'Highway to Hell_' leak from the walls of the motel room next door.

"Got to be freakin' kidding me!" Dean exclaimed and stood up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. There was no way he was going to try to sleep and listen to whatever they where doing next door. He refused to analyse the anger that smouldered quietly in his stomach.

Dean started the shower and ignored the high-pitched giggling fused with the deeper chuckle. The water was barely warm as he took his time showering and he hoped that by the time he got into bed it was over. In the morning he would wake up and go back to repressing all memories of Jo and her existence.

10 minutes later Dean had ran out of things to wash and was sick of the lack of hot water. Grabbing a fresh pair of underwear and a shirt, he slumped back to bed. He noticed that the music had stopped and was grateful. Pulling the sheets over his head, he tried to ignore the thoughts beating against his brain and shut his eyes tight.

That was when he heard it.

The squeak and groan of springs. The music resumed. This time the song was different. He heard a moan and something hit the wall inches above Dean's head. He glared at the hideously green wallpaper. "God, baby.. do that again." The significantly male moan amplified and Dean picked up his pillow and pulled it over his head to block them out.

Another thump shook artwork on the shared wall. Dean clenched his fist tighter. He couldn't hear this. He couldn't lie there with the knowledge that on the other side of the wall some jerk was doing all kinds of things to the innocent…

"Fuck me harder." Her voice rung out so clear and desperate that Dean thought for a second she was next to him. The pillow fell off Dean's head as he raised his face to stare at the wall in shock.

The chorus of _'Hells Bells'_ merged with a moan and Dean continued to stare at the wall. The thump returned and Dean knew without a doubt it was the sound of a headboard being slammed into the wall. "Ooohh yes… sweet Jesus you are one hot bitch!"

"Faster." Her command made Dean swallow nervously and he cursed the tightening between his legs. The thumps increased and her moans punctured the air. Beside him Sam rolled over and opened his eyes sleepily.

"Dean?" he asked and noticed Dean staring at the wall transfixed. A moan answered Sam's question and Sam grinned. "Dude that's creepy. There is perfectly good porn on the-"

"Ride me baby, ride me!" the man called out interrupting Sam. Dean's face went blank and he sat up in his bed. A deep-gutted moan rattled the walls and Dean threw off his covers.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam hissed sitting up in his own bed.

"Sam, I can't stay and listen to this-"

"Oooohhh…yes...make me come." Dean wrestled with his jeans as he heard Jo's desperate plea and he heard Sam gasp.

"Is that?" Sam asked. His face twisted in shock. Dean didn't answer him but the cry and groan that echoed with the frantic thumping against the wall was enough for Sam. Dean was searching blindly for his car keys. Finally when his hands closed over them the rocking stopped suddenly and everything went quiet.

Dean grabbed his jacket. He headed for the door when he heard Sam whisper, "Wait for me." Dean waited impatiently, avoiding looking at the wall and instead staring at his feet. He heard scuffling in the next room.

"Sam, hurry up!" Dean pleaded and walked over to the door. Sam finished pulling on his jeans and scoped up his shoes. Dean opened the door and came to a sudden halt when he heard her voice outside.

"Come on baby, don't go."

Dean backed up, crashing into Sam who had been right behind him.

"Sorry. I gotta go."

"Oh come on. Just stay the night and we could… umm talk.. or something?"

Dean pushed his brother back inside and gently closed the door. "I'll call you later, OK?" She called out.

"But I didn't give you my number!" The guy heaved out a sigh. "Damn."

Dean and Sam held their breaths as they watched Jo's shadow pass the window in a hurry. They continued to wait until the door closed next door before releasing their breaths. "Dude." Dean exhaled and looked at his brother.

"I think we just saw the female version of you," Sam whispered, dropping down on Dean's bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked watching his brother pull his shoes on.

"Do you really want to spend the night here Dean?" his brother asked, looking at him seriously. Dean didn't answer but looked at the wall and then the door. "I didn't think so," Sam answered. "Come on we can probably hit the next town before sunrise."

Dean gave his brother a grateful smile and they grabbed their belongings and raced out of the motel. While Sam went to check out, Dean got into the car. He rested his head against the steering wheel heavily. Cursing under his breath, he went to start the car and noticed something wedged under the windscreen whippers.

Getting out of the car he reached forward and grabbed the business card from the motel. He turned it over and read the messy handwriting on the back.

**_'Next time just come inside and say hello!'_**

Dean whirled around and searched the empty car lot. He spotted Sam coming out from the motels office and head towards the car. Dean gulped, tucked the card into his pocket and scrambled back into the car.

"Dude, you ok?" Sam asked once he was inside the car.

"Yeah," Dean assured him and started the car. AC/DC blared from the speakers. Dean quickly ejected the tape and threw it behind him. He ran a hand over his face to calm himself.

"You want me to plug in my ipod?" Sam suggested sympathetically and started rummaging around in the glove box.

"God please," Dean moaned and they turned out of the motel driveway and sped out of town.

* * *

Thoughts? Questions? Reviews are always adored!


End file.
